El hermano mayor
by Sorafenix
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez que es lo que piensa tu hermano mayor?


¡Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer oneshot que hago, espero y sea de su completo agrado

Dicen que las historias que se cuentan….son historias vividas….¿será?

Bien pues aquí les dejo esta pequeña historia

Y a todos solos les deseo feliz año y que sus propósitos y deseos se logren el año que está por venir

Y que dejen atrás rencores y cualquier lágrima que les nublo un momento la vista

Ahora empieza un año nuevo una vida nueva…así que solo pensar y mirar a futuro…solo eso..

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Su amiga sorafenix

…………………………………………………………………………..

Mi nombre es Leonardo, tengo 18 años y soy el mayor de mis hermanos.

Desde chico fui aprendiendo que siendo el mayor tenía más responsabilidad que los demás, siendo el consuelo, la calma y el ánimo de ellos, en esos tiempos me sentía bien haciéndolo, al igual que hasta el día de hoy.

Pero en aquel tiempo comprendí que tan grande seria mi ayuda hacia ellos, lo duro que sería…a mis paneas cortos 8 años lo descubrí en su totalidad, bueno…siempre lo hacía pero en ese día en especial….ese día lo descubrí totalmente.

Aquel día yo me sentía muy mal, todo el cuerpo me dolía, no podía respirar bien, quizás era un resfriado que estaba presentándose en mí, y ¿Qué hacia un niño con resfriado?...claro ir a pedir ayuda a su padre….

-¿Papa?-

-Dime hijo-

-Papa…me… siento muy ma….. – nunca pude terminar esa oración y hasta la fecha aun no he podido.

-¡Papa! – se escucho el grito de mi hermano menor - ¡Papa Raphael rompió el control del televisor apropósito!-

-¡No es cierto…fue culpa de Donatello que lo arreglo mal! -

-¡Oye eso no es verdad…tu no cuidas lo que arreglo! –

Mi padre, trato de calmarlos a los tres, uno lloraba el otro estaba molesto y el otro desanimado por que le dijeron que no había hecho las cosas bien, el sensei solo volteo a mirarme.

-Leonardo, ¿podrías esperar un momento?….tus hermanos necesitan que los calme – los toma de la mano y los dirige hasta el punto de discusión – No llores hijo, y ustedes explíquenme que ocurrió –

Vi como salía de la cocina olvidándose totalmente de mí, me sentí tan solo...tan solo ¿porqué no me entendían? Si yo también los necesitaba.

Molesto, Salí corriendo de casa por las alcantarillas, ¿Dónde? No lo sabía, solo quería estar lejos de ellos desaparecer de mi familia, no recuerdo cuanto corrí pero repentinamente sentí una punzada en mi agobiada cabeza,

Me senté en una esquina de esas obscuras alcantarillas…trataba de respirar calmadamente pero no podía, toque mi frente…lo sabia, tenía fiebre.

-Tontos – dije enojado – Me rindo – me sentí derrotado –Tengo..Miedo – y termine por llorar.

Nadie estaba conmigo para poder ofrecerme calma, ánimos y consuelo...nadie, estaba solo, mire alrededor y no supe cómo ni en qué momento pero me quede profundamente dormido.

Tiempo después unas voces familiares me fueron despertando poco a poco.

-¿Está bien papa? – ese era Mikey, ¿Cómo confundir su voz?

-¿Qué le paso papa? – Donatello, siempre tan preocupado de todo.

-¿Está enfermo? – Raphael, siempre queriendo saber todo.

-Si niños…el está bien, recuerden que su hermano es muy fue….-

-¿Padre? – logre hablar con un poco de esfuerzo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y estaba en mi habitación, en mi cama y muy bien arropado, mis hermanos me miraban con preocupación al igual que mi padre.

-¿Hijo que hacías tan lejos? – Pregunto calmado – Te estuvimos buscando por doquier. –

-No..no lo sé papa..yo..-

Mi padre miro a mis hermanos y les pidió que salieran unos momentos.

-Hijos….necesito hablar con su hermano, salgan un momento…no se preocupen el está bien. –

Mis hermano obedientes salieron de mi habitación, gesticulando con la boca un "recupérate pronto para jugar" yo solo asentí sonriendo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así de casa?-

Yo solo agache la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿No me quieres contar?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Estas molesto?-

-Si… - respondí sin pensar.

-¿Por qué? –

-No es justo papa…. Nada justo. –

-¿Qué no es justo Leonardo?-

-Todo…yo..Consuelo a mis hermanos..Pero yo.. – aprieto un poco loa mantas que me cubrían con mi mano, tratando de sacar la valentía para poder hablar –Cuando me sentí mal..Todos me ignoraron…no es justo. –

Mi padre me miro con una ternura que no había visto antes.

-Nadie te ignora hijo...es solo que aun no descubres lo que eres. –

Lo mire con interrogación.

-No comprendo papa. –

Mi padre tomo asiento a mi lado en la cama y tomo mis pequeñas manos.

-Raphael es algo obstinado y temperamental, Donatello es muy inteligente y creativo, pero suele darse por vencido muy a menudo y Miguel Ángel es muy temeroso y frágil y tu hijo…tú eres fuerte.-

-¿Fuerte? –

-Sí, eres el complemento de tus hermanos.. –

-¿Complemento? –

-Leonardo – suspiro – Hijo tú eres fuerte, eres la calma de Raphael, la insistencia de Donatello y el valor de Miguel Ángel y ellos en conjunto son tu fuerza, tu valor ¿me entiendes hijo?...ellos te motivan a ti a salir adelante.-

-¿Pero hoy me ignoraste papa? –

-No, tu eres más maduro que ellos Leonardo, sabía que tu podías esperar un poco, ellos son más pequeños que tu…si no hubiera intervenido ¿imagínate como hubiera acabado todo? –

Sin pensarlo una risa escapo de mí.

-Sí, me lo imagino papa.-

-¿Leonardo, te puedo mostrar algo? –

-Sí, papa.-

Metió la mano entre sus ropas y saco algo de ellas extendiéndolo frente a mí.

-¿Sabes qué es esto? –

Lo observe detenidamente.

-Es… es el símbolo del YIN y YAN.-

-Así es hijo…¿y qué entiendes con esto?.-

-Es el equilibrio perfecto.-

-¿Sabes algo?, a tus hermanos se los mostré igual, solo que ellos no entendieron su significado…ahora dime ¿Qué entendiste tu?.-

En ese entonces comprendí a lo que quería llegar mi padre en esos momentos, ¡que tonto fui!.

-Soy…¡el equilibrio de mis hermanos?-

-Eso es..Que listo eres Leonardo..Ahora que ya lo entendiste por fin te lo puedo dar.-

Lo extiende y lo pone en mis manos.

-¿Por qué a mí?-

-Porque solo tu entendiste el verdadero significado…y porque eres quien guiara a tus hermanos hijo.-

-¿Por ser el mayor?-

-No, por ser el líder.-

-¿Líder..yo?.-

Si hijo, tu serás el líder de este grupo…solo tu hijo..y sé que lo horas bien y entregaras el corazón en esto.-

Desde ese día guardo ese dije y lo llevo siempre conmigo, esa vez comprendí que más que el hermano mayor, soy el guía de mis hermanos, ellos maduraran a su tiempo ¿Cuándo? No lo sé pero mientras ese acontecimiento llega

Siempre me tendrán a su lado ¿sacrificio?...no, yo lo llamaría entrega y nada me hace más feliz que eso…nada..

-¡Leonardo!-

-¿He?-

-¡Raphael me quiere matar!.-

-¡No corras..Ven para aca, esta vez no te me escapas …… ya me tienes harto!-

-¡Chicos!..ya ven..ya destruyeron mi nuevo invento.-

-¡¡LEO!! .- escucho el grito de los tres.

Sonrió con resignación ¿Cuándo maduraran? De nuevo no lo sé…solo tengo algo que decir ante esta situación.

-Bien.., ahí vamos de nuevo..-

_**Soy el hermano mayor, la sombra molesta que no te deje solo….**_

-No empieces Leo..El se lo busco.-

_**Pero que siempre te entiende y comprende….**_

-Te entiendo Raphael…pero no te molestes tanto..Solo quiere jugar contigo.-

_**Te consuela, regaña, enseña y protege.…**_

-Mikey…vamos ya no le juegues bromas tan pesadas a Raphael…anda solo discúlpate y listo.-

_**Te apoya y te anima a seguir adelante siempre…**_

_**-**_Dony…tranquilo te ayudaremos a reparar los tres lo que rompieron…y quizás inventes algo mejor que lo que hacías ¿Qué te parece?-

Mis hermanos me miran tranquilos y relajados.

-Ok…gracias Leo.-

-Bien Don, ¿Cuándo inventaras algo que calme a estos dos?.-

-Espera Leo….no soy tan genio….milagros no hago.-

-Pero un genio si eres Donatello...lo eres.-

-OK manos a la obra…

_**Yo solo quiero seguir siendo esa molesta sombra, para cuando mis hermanos brillen ese reflejo que salga de ellos…llene mi corazón y en ese momento decir…solo hasta entonces decir….**_

_**Todo….absolutamente todo…ha valido la pena…..**_

_**Gracias por ser mis hermanos.**_


End file.
